


Hello There

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genre: PWP, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: nautica, character: strongarm, genre: humor, smut: sticky, verse: idw, verse: mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Nautica really likes these new mechs they’ve stumbled across.  Well, the one mostly.  She’s sure the rest are nice too, but she’s a little busy getting to know Strongarm, because... wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Nautica/Strongarm  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** So [THIS](http://thepopetti.tumblr.com/post/109089649743/i-understood-there-was-a-demand-for-something-like) happened on Tumblr, and since that is the EXACT pairing I was imagining, how could I not do ficcage?

The alert had gone out all across the _Lost Light_ , and Nautica -terminally curious by her own estimation- hurried down to the shuttle bay to see who it was that had nearly crashed into the huge ship. She wasn’t alone in her curiosity, and smiled at Swerve and Brainstorm when she spotted them in the crowd. “What’d I miss?” she asked.

“Nothing yet,” Swerve said. “Near as we can tell Magnus is on the comms making sure they can recite the unabridged Autobot code.”

“Can anyone do that?” Nautica asked. “I mean, besides Ultra Magnus?”

“Most of us have better things to do with our brains,” Brainstorm replied.

Nautica was going to question them further, but just then Rodimus showed up, sans Megatron -which was a surprise- and ordered Magnus out of the way. His voice carried, loud and confident, throughout the shuttle bay, and _finally_ the little transport ship’s ramp lowered and door raised.

“Oh!” Nautica gasped as the first mech stepped out. She was blue and white, moved fluidly, and had the prettiest shade of aquamarine for optic lenses Nautica had ever seen.

“Nautica!” Swerve hissed. He missed his grab, and Nautica slipped through the crowd to get closer.

A few other mechs exited, and a taller, lithe and green leader type greeted Rodimus and Ultra Magnus, but it was the blue and white that Nautica couldn’t keep her optics off. She stood tall, though wasn’t actually much bigger than Nautica herself. She seemed like it though. Such _presence_.

“You’re staring,” the blue and white said, and Nautica’s face blazed with heat.

“Sorry. I, uh… Hi.” Nautica stuck her hand out. “I’m Nautica. You’re… wow.”

One optic ridge arched, and from somewhere beside them, someone snickered. “Strongarm.”

“I bet,” Nautica said, her optics dropping only briefly to the powerful looking arms. Someone outright laughed just behind her.

Strongarm smirked, then chuckled a little herself. She tipped her helm toward the green mech. “Boss is in good hands. Wanna show me your ship?”

“We have a bar,” Swerve said. “Hey there.”

“Hello,” Strongarm replied, but her optics were locked on Nautica’s burning face. “What do you say?”

“Yeah. We have a bar.” Nautica giggled. “Which, yeah. Hi. It’s this way.” She pointed over her shoulder. “Or there’s the observation deck?”

“The bar sounds like a good place to start.” Strongarm hooked an arm through Nautica’s and started for the door, towing Nautica along in a daze. “So. I guess I should apologize for nearly denting your ship. I was piloting. Was _not_ expecting to come out of FTL on top of you.”

Nautica’s face flamed even hotter. On top of her was a fine plan. Or under. Either way. Luckily, she managed to keep that thought to herself for the moment. “No problem. Least we get to meet and hang out for a while, right?”

Bright aqua swept over Nautica’s entire frame, then back up. Strongarm smiled, and something went entirely liquid inside Nautica. “Yeah. Been a while since I’ve been out of that tin can. It’s nice to meet new people.”

Nautica beamed at her. “Were you traveling to Cybertron? We did, and then I decided to come out on the _Lost Light_ for the adventure. Not sure I like Cybertron much, but the people are interesting.” She poked the lift key, and then stepped in once the doors opened.

“We are,” Strongarm replied to the first question. “A small contingent anyways.” She waved a hand at the closing lift doors to indicate the others. “We’re supposed to see what it’s like and report back on whether or not it would be a good idea to uproot everyone and return.”

“Oh wow. Kinda the same. We went for help. The planet’s dying and most of our population has no way off it, but Cybertron has a Metrotitan and now a Singer.” Nautica flashed a smile. “Wanna leave off the depressing stuff? What do you do? You look like security or something. I’m a quantum mechanic myself. They like teasing me around here because I ran into battle with a wrench.”

Strongarm gave a surprised laugh. “A wrench?”

“Yeah.” Nautica shrugged. “Brainstorm made me a better one.” She poked a finger ahead of them as the lift doors open. “Bar’s down to the left, but-” Well, Swerve was in the shuttle bay, wasn’t he? “I guess we’ll have to serve ourselves until Swerve gets back.”

“I’m in no hurry.”

Nautica felt her insides turn to liquid metal again at the smile she was given. “Heh. No, me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So there’s a lot of water on your planet too?” Nautica asked. “I miss the oceans. Cybertron’s practically dry, and I just- It’s so _weird_ , ya know?”

Strongarm nodded, and when it became obvious that Nautica was actually waiting for a reply instead of rambling over topics, she said, “Yeah. Something like eighty percent of the planet’s water. We tend to keep to the land as in our original treaty agreement, but the aquatic people are so short-lived that I don’t think they even have records of their world before we arrived anymore.”

“Were you born there? I was born on Caminus. Traveling is really exciting though, so I’m really happy they let me come. I almost didn’t make the cut. I grew up on all the stories about Cybertron before the war and how wide-spread our kind were.” Nautica’s wide, rich blue optics never left Strongarm’s face as she chattered on. Cute, really. Energetic. Strongarm liked her, and even though she was vaguely curious about the other mechs as the bar filled up and even some of her own crew arrived, Nautica held all of her attention.

The topics ranged far and wide, and Strongarm found herself smiling almost constantly. They had both gone through a few drinks, and she waved off the offer of a fourth. “You mentioned an observation deck?” she prompted.

“Oh! Yeah!” Nautica said and stood. She reached for Strongarm’s hand and tugged her up out of the chair. “It’s amazing! I mean, you can look out any port and see space, which is cool, but the observation deck is just incredible. It feels like you’re surrounded by stars, which- Yeah, I guess we are, but you know what I mean? Don’t you?” She stopped just before the bar’s exit and looked up at Strongarm. “Am I making any sense at all, or just babbling incoherently?”

Strongarm laughed, and pulled them back into motion. “You’re making plenty of sense.”

“I’m talking a lot.”

“I like your voice,” Strongarm said with a purr, and linked their arms again. She rather liked the warm feel of Nautica’s armor as it slid against her own. She also really liked how bright pink the other mech’s face went whenever something flirtatious was said.

“I like- You have a nice voice too.” Nautica tripped over the floor as they stepped back into the lift, and Strongarm snickered and caught her close. “Oh wow,” she whimpered. “I kinda want you. Well, no kinda to it.”

“We could postpone the observation deck,” Strongarm suggested.

Nautica reached out and jabbed a different button. “This is gonna fuel my fantasies for vorns.”

Strongarm tossed her head back and laughed while pulling Nautica in just a little tighter. “And you’re good for my ego.” She leaned against the wall of the lift, interest and a thread of desire reflected in her energy field. One hand stroked down over the smooth purple plating, and Nautica shivered. “Been a while.”

“Not really, I just- Oh, you meant you, didn’t you?” Face pink again, Nautica bit her lip, respiration a series of fast little puffs of heated air on Strongarm’s cheek. “I guess I should try to be suave or something and make it memorable.”

The lift doors opened, and Strongarm led the way into the corridor before letting Nautica steer them in the right direction. “Who wants suave when she can have adorable and enthusiastic?” She tipped her face down and gave the thin antenna a quick, playful lick, smirking when Nautica shivered. “And why wouldn’t it be memorable anyway?”

“Ok, so you’ve got suave covered,” Nautica said and grinned. “Oh, I should probably tell you, I’m a valve mech myself. There’s this weird cultural difference with most of the mechs around here. Most of them I’ve spoken to about it seem to think being a spike mech’s preferable.”

“And your culture?” Strongarm asked.

Nautica shrugged and thought for a moment to find the right words. “Neither is really better or worse, but the valve is considered more dominant. It takes more focus and skill. Not much needed for a spike but to rub it long enough, ya know?” She snickered. “That was a horrible explanation. Oh, there’s my door.” With a turn and a grin, she leaned against the door. “So… Wanna come inside and see what I got for you?” Her face heated again, but then Strongarm was right up against her, chest to chest, and aquamarine filled her field of view.

“My culture’s the same, and I’ve got the same preference, but I’m sure we can figure out something. If you’re still interested?” Strongarm’s lips grazed Nautica’s as she spoke, pouring heat down into her spark.

“Oh yeah. Definitely.” Nautica swung her arms around those broad shoulders and crushed her lips to Strongarm’s. The fire in her face scorched its way down into her belly, slamming through her spark on the way, and a soft moan hummed between their joined mouths.

“Go Nautica!”

Strongarm pulled back to look, startled, and Nautica laughed and offered Skids a wave. “How about we go inside?” she asked and keyed in the lock code without looking. “I’m sure the show we could put on would be exciting, but that’s not really my kink.”

Aqua brightened. “What is your kink?” Strongarm asked with a grin.

The door hissed as it opened, and Nautica backed through it. “We’d have to go to the engine room for that, and that’s really not safe.” Strongarm’s optic ridge arched again, but she moved into the room without comment. Nautica caught her hand and led the way to the berth as the door shut. Nervousness fluttered around in her middle and her face heated again. “I really want to put my mouth on you.”

Strongarm’s optics brightened more, then the color shaded deeper as she allowed herself to be turned and guided onto the berth. “Direct. I like it.”

Nautica crawled onto the berth with a bit of a grin. “Saves confusion.”

“Oh, I don’t think confusion or misinterpretation will be a problem for us.” Strongarm stretched out, back arching. She drew her knees up, then let them fall out to the sides. “But just to be clear, I want your mouth on me. I want all of you.”

Nautica shivered, then crawled up over the other mech and leaned down for another strut-melting kiss. The fluttering in her middle blossomed into fire and need rushed through her lines. Strongarm was quiet beneath her except for the faster cycling of her respiration and the soft hiss of metal sliding against metal. Nautica tipped her helm, catching the lower lip between her teeth in a light tug before working her way down to Strongarm’s neck cables. Hands mapped purple plating and dipped fingers into transformation seams to tug wires and spark little zings of pleasure that threatened to break Nautica’s concentration. She gave the main energon line a sharp little bite and grinned at Strongarm’s gasp.

It was always fun to find the hotspots on a new lover, and Nautica was determined to discover every last one of Strongarm’s. She catalogued each gasp and soft sigh, noted each spot that made the other mech push into her touch or kiss or lick as she moved down Strongarm’s body. The soft click of the array cover retracting brought a pleased purr from Nautica, and sent a thrill down her back. Eager as she was, she somehow managed to ignore the fingers that played with her antenna and the blissful little tingles that spread down her neck and out over her shoulders, and continued to slowly make her way to Strongarm’s waist.

“Mm… Now you’re just teasing.” Strongarm sighed, hips lifting and legs spreading in offering.

Nautica glanced up with a grin, then dipped her helm to press a line of kisses straight down the front of Strongarm’s pelvic plating. She gave the rim of the spike housing a teasing swipe of her tongue, then dipped lower. The sweet tang of lubricant filled her senses, and she moaned before pressing her mouth harder against the heated surface of the array.

“Oh!”

Nautica purred, then traced the valve rim with the tip of her tongue. She murmured wordlessly as Strongarm arched and pushed against her mouth, and then pushed deeper, seeking out nodes and stroking the light snap of charge across them until Strongarm moaned, and pushed against Nautica’s helm.

“Wait. Wait.” Strongarm sat up, and Nautica propped herself up on her elbows to see what the other mech needed. Pretty blue lips curved into a smile, and Strongarm leaned forward to grip Nautica’s thigh. “Move this up here for me.”

A sharp jag of lust shot straight to Nautica’s belly, and she swung her legs around as Strongarm rolled to her side. There was a bit of shifting and laughter as they wriggled themselves into position, but then Strongarm pushed Nautica’s knee up and licked across her panel. She didn’t need asked twice, and let the cover retract, baring her array to the other mech before dipping her own helm back in between white and grey thighs. From there it was a game of who could more thoroughly distract the other, until Strongarm gave a teasing lick over the cover to Nautica’s spike housing.

“Ok?” she asked, and gave the rim another soft swipe.

Nautica barely gave it a thought. “If you want.” She wasn’t sure she cared anymore. Pressure banded around her hips, and though she wasn’t alone in it, her legs quaked and spark pulsed hard. She was hot and could feel the slick trickle of her own lubricant along the back of her thigh.

Strongarm hummed, teased the housing and then the tip of Nautica’s spike until it pressurized, then returned to her valve. Soft, wet heat plunged in to press and stroke over nodes, and Nautica gasped, hips twitching into the touch. She redoubled her own efforts, gasping again with Strongarm moaned and the vibrations rolled right up into her, sending of a ripple of pleasure across her sensornet.

A small sound escaped Strongarm, and her hands tightened against Nautica, pulling her in tighter. Nautica worked over the external node, then thrust her tongue back in. Strongarm’s hips jumped, her thighs squeezed in, and her gasping cries threw Nautica over the edge too. She shook through the release, then let her head rest on the inside of Strongarm’s thigh.

“Wow.”

Strongarm chuckled, then pushed at Nautica’s hip. “I agree. Now. What do I do with this cute little spike of yours?” She gave it a playful lick, and Nautica laughed, wriggled closer to the middle of the berth so the blue and white mech could straddle her hips.

“I don’t normally take the submissive side of things,” Nautica warned. “My control is slag.” Complete slag, because she felt her optical feed cut right out as Strongarm took her in. Calipers flexed and rippled, and Nautica pushed up with a low moan.

“I’m not really interested in your control,” Strongarm murmured and bend forward to steal a kiss from a slack mouth. She chuckled, nipped at Nautica’s lip, then pushed back up. The pace she set rocketed charge through Nautica’s body.

Spark pounding, hands tight on the other mech’s waist, Nautica fought the pressure that built at the base of her spike, but there was really no lasting through this. She cried out, helm tossing, and with one last, sharp scream, felt the hot surge of her release pulled from her. Strongarm’s valve cinched tight, and her movements slowed to a rocking grind that left Nautica breathless and panting. Powerful hands pushed her hard to the berth, and with a gasp and low, beautiful moan, Strongarm overloaded too.

“Mmn…”

“Can say that again,” Nautica mumbled, and sank into the berth, her arms dropping out to the sides. She was damn well spent. “That was really great. All of it. Wow.”

Strongarm grinned and settled herself on her side into a very pleasant snuggle. “Very nice. Glad I caught you staring.”

Nautica laughed, and turned her head to sneak a light kiss. “How long are you staying? I’d like to stare more.”


End file.
